Written In The Starts - Dramione
by Yessiica
Summary: Como mi futuro cambio, que en un presente creí que jamás volvería a ser feliz pero mi futuro ya estaba Escrito En Las Estrellas, sin que yo quisiera verlo, pero de ningún modo me arrepentía de como estaba ahora... porque ahora estaba en familia y más feliz que nunca había sido. Espero que les guste la historia y espero mucho que sí posible comenten que les pareció. Saludos, Yessica
1. Chapter 1

P.O.V: Hermione

Era hora de volver a casa, aunque ahora no estaría sola, como cuando me había ido.

Aun recordaba esa triste época que había definido mi futuro.

Flash Back

Yo estaba en casa después de haber recibido el testamento de mis padres donde me decían que en realidad No era Hermione Jean Granger, sino que Hermione Lyra Maceri Athens, hija de dos sangres puras muy ricos e imponentes de Italia y Grecia. Estaba en shock pues tras descubrir eso me enteré que mis padres se habían escondido pues Voldemort los buscaba tanto para proponerles unirse a los Mortífagos como para matarlos por la herencia que poseían.

Mas que nunca necesitaba a mis amigos y a mi novio. Por lo que me dirigí a la Madriguera esperando encontrarlos, pues nos habíamos distanciado pues ya no me enviaban cartas, ni mensajes ni nada y apenas nos veíamos una vez al mes. Pero al llegar me llevé la mayor desilusión de mi vida.

Ahí estaban Ron y Lavender besándose con una gran familiaridad mientras todos los Weasley y Harry los veían y sonreían felices. No podía creer que lo habían hecho, Ron, mi novio, mi amigo me traicionaba por la espalda y si mi visión no fallaba tenía si mano en el vientre de Lavender donde creía poder distinguir un pequeño bulto. Harry y Ginny estaban felices felicitando a la pareja. No podía creer que todos sabían de su infidelidad y no me habían dicho nada, ahora entendía porque se habían alejado de mí.

Estaba totalmente sola.

Sin que me vieran me di la vuelta saliendo por la puerta, aunque al estar a medio camino de la valla oí como gritaban mi nombre, creo que era Harry, pero estaba tan triste, tan decepcionada que apresure el paso y mal terminando de salir de la valla me aparecí a cualquier lugar.

Había terminado yendo a casa, donde sin ser consciente entre al cuarto de mis papas y revise su ropero donde recordaba había un mediano baúl de madera que estaba cerrado, cuando niña lo había encontrado y mama me había dicho que cuando más lo necesitara el me ayudaría.

Al tomarlo, una luz azul cristalina ilumino el cuarto haciéndome cerrar los ojos, al abrirlos me di cuenta que estaba en otro lugar, uno que no conocía.

-Srta. Maceri Athens, la están esperando abajo acompañe a Bluma- me quede de piedra al ver a un elfo doméstico, más que nada era por su vestimenta, pues llevaba un pequeño vestido con la parte superior de un color celeste que combinaba con sus ojos en la cintura tenía una cinta de seda blanca y una flor azul y la falta era princesa. Jamás había visto a un elfo así.

-Oh claro- dije mientras seguía a Bluma en dirección a la puerta. Al llegar al salón donde al parecer me esperaban no pude evitar empezar a estar nerviosa, y toqué mi rostro limpiando cualquier rastro de lagrima.

-Querida, que bueno que hayas llegado

Esa voz, no era posible, era Narcissa Malfoy, ¿que estaba haciendo aquí? Al mirar a mi alrededor vi que no era Malfoy Manor y no estaba solo la Sra. Malfoy, sino que también el Sr. Malfoy y su hijo.

-Que-que hago aquí?

-No lo sabes… pero tuviste que abrir el baúl de madera

-Co-como sabes del baúl?

-Cissy será mejor que te dejemos a sola con la pequeña, así estarán más cómodas y podrás explicarle todo- dijo el Sr. Malfoy antes de que pudiera responderme, nunca lo había visto así, nunca los había visto así.

-Claro querido- dijo mientras se paraba de su asiento y esperaba a que los hombres Malfoy se retiraran- porque no me acompañas a tomar el té, es algo largo de contar.

Sabía que ellos no eran malos pues Draco Malfoy había ayudado en la guerra y tanto el cómo su mamá nos curaba y alimentaban a mí y a Luna mientras estuvimos en los calabozos mientras Lucius Malfoy cuidaba de que nadie llegara. Además, estaba sola, no tenía nada que perder.

Al llegar pude ver un hermoso paisaje, estábamos en el medio del campo, pues no había nada a nuestro alrededor a no ser campo y muchos árboles. Era la terraza de una mansión antigua pero muy hermosamente conservada donde había una mesa preparada.

-Heidi- dijo la Sra. Malfoy después de que nos sentáramos. Vi aparecer una elfa doméstica, me iba a molestar cuando vi que su atuendo era similar al de Bluma solo que verde- ¿podrías traernos él te y algunos bocadillos por favor?

-Si ama, ya les traeré.

-Veo que estas sorprendida- dijo Narcissa después de que se marchara- hay muchas cosas que tu desconoces pequeña, solo quiero pedirte una oportunidad de explicarme y que tengas la mente abierta.

No sabía porque ella me daba esa sensación, ya la había sentido, pero había pensado que era algo imaginario. Era como un cariño de una madre, pero la unión con una amiga. No sabía explicar, el trato que me daba y la forma maternal con la que me hablaba. Les daría una oportunidad, además de no tener nada que perder, ellos no podrían ser peores que mis supuestos amigos, por lo que tímidamente asentí.

-Bien, antes que nada, quiero pedir disculpa por todo lo que te hemos hecho, te puedo asegurar que no queríamos hacerlo, especialmente Draco. Tengo que contarte una historia, me imagino que sabes que eres Hermione Lyra Maceri Athens pues habías seguido a Bluma…

-Si, solo que aún no lo entiendo del todo, hace unas horas me enteré. En la mañana.

-me imagino que serán muchas cosas por comprender y aceptar- ella no tenía idea, aunque entendía lo que mis padres habían hecho, pero no lo que mis amigos hicieron- Yo conocí a tus padres, antes que nada, sé que tú conoces a mis hermanas. Yo en particular pasé la mayor parte de mi infancia con mis abuelos por lo que crecí más en Italia que en Inglaterra. En Italia conocí a mi mejor amiga que resultó ser Lyra Jean Athens, tu madre. Nosotras fuimos juntas a Hogwarts siendo las dos Ravenclaw…

-Mi mamá fue a Ravenclaw.

-Si, éramos muy unidas, como hermanas. Con el tiempo nos enamoramos yo de Lucius y tu mamá de Antonio, tu padre. Dio la casualidad que los dos eran mejores amigos, además de primos y los dos eran Slytherin, si querida Slytherin. Algo que debes entender es que ninguno de los cuatro deseaba unirse a Voldemort, pero cuando yo estuve embarazada de Draco y los dos, tanto Lucius como yo presionados por la familia Black, Lucius decidió unirse, tanto para que nos dejaran en paz como para detener las amenazas hacia nosotros y principalmente a Draco.

-Amenazas?

-Si, Voldemort deseaba el poder de los Black y había jurado matar a Draco si no nos uníamos mientras mis padres habían amenazado separarnos y alejaros de Draco si no lo hacíamos. Entre los cuatro decidimos aceptar, con mayor certeza al saber que tu madre te estaba esperando. Decidimos que nosotros fingiríamos ser puristas de Sangre y tu padre y tu madre se esconderían como garantía pues su embarazo era de riesgo.

-Es por eso que no tuve hermanos? Recuerdo a mamá diciéndome que no podía tener hijos después de que yo insistiera mucho.

-Exacto, resulto que yo y Lucius somos tus padrinos mientras que tu padre y madre son los padrinos de Draco. Cuando supimos que estabas en Gryffindor y eras amiga de Harry Potter hablamos con tus padres y aunque nos lastimara y entristeciera, Draco debía empezar a tratarte mal pues, aunque supuestamente fueras una hija de muggles se podía percibir que tenían una gran esencia mágica.

-Por eso Draco me trataba tan mal? Era por eso me decía sangre sucia…

-Lo siento querida, pero si, si quieres puedo hacer un hechizo pues tu nos conoces solo que tus padres decidieron bloquear tus recuerdos para tu seguridad.

-Si, quiero saberlo todo…

-Sentirás un pequeño dolor en tu cabeza, por todos los recuerdos que han estado bloqueados- me dijo con una sonrisa amable mientras sacaba su varita y me apuntaba- recludam memoriam

Sentí como si me hubieran golpeado la cabeza con un bate antes de ver como distintas imágenes aparecían en mi memoria, veía una algo borrosa donde dos personas parecían cargarme, aunque eran rubias, supuse que serían los señores Malfoy. Otra donde había un niño rubio junto a mi cuna creo donde los dos estábamos casi durmiendo y oía una suave voz diciendo que nos veíamos tiernos. Había uno donde debíamos tener como 5 años y teníamos un libro el nuestro regazo, estábamos en la biblioteca y no conocía ese libro, pero nosotros estábamos felices y habíamos decidido hacer el hechizo que salía, no sabía para que servía, pero pude oír claramente el hechizo "Unio animae et cordis" aunque no sabía que significaba. Otra donde estaba más claro y el niño rubio me regalaba un libro mientras sonreía sonrojado, debía tener unos seis años y yo al ver el regalo le daba un beso en la mejilla sonrojándome también. Otra donde el mismo rubio salía más grande de unos 9 años y me decía que siempre estaríamos juntos y que siempre me cuidaría, aunque no pudiera verlo. Después una donde yo lloraba y el niño corría a mi encuentro y me cuidaba y ayudaba a llegar a mis padres. Y así muchas más llegaron, hasta que abrí los ojos y vi a Cissy miradme preocupada, si a Cissy, al parecer cuando recordé pude recordar también mis sentimientos por ellos. Le di una sonrisa mientras ella sonreía y se paraba para abrazarme.

-Estas bien pequeña?

-Estoy bien… Cissy

-Lo recordaste!

Fin Flash Back

Era un gran recuerdo, había sido un día esencial en mi vida, había descubierto que no era hija de Muggles, sino que Sangre Pura, había descubierto que Harry, y los Weasley me mentían y que no eran mis amigos y había descubierto una nueva familia.

Después de haber hablado con mi madrina nos encontramos con mi padrino y con Draco con quien había decidido charlar a solas y tras algunas semanas fuimos conviviendo mejor, hasta que se transformó en mi mejor amigo. Era muy especial para mí. Me había ayudado a olvidad la traición de los chicos, me había enseñado un nuevo mundo y mi pasado, me había presentado a sus amigos, Pansy Parkinson una aficionada de la moda, a Theodore Nott un chico tranquilo que le encantaba leer, a Blaise el chico más simpático y bromista que pudiera querer y me había devuelto a mi amiga Luna Lovegood que había descubierto era novia de Theo pero tenía miedo de lo que pudiera decir por eso no me lo había contado. Al año de conocernos Draco me había llevado a una cita y de esas muchas más, hasta que reuniendo valor lo besé y con felicidad vi que correspondía. Me había enamorado totalmente de él, no solo era mi apoyo, sino que también mi desafío, mi mejor amigo y mi amor.

Mis padrinos al saber estaban radiantes, pues según mi madrina estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Tanto así que fue de ese modo que el hechizo pudo funcionar pues era un hechizo de unión el que habíamos hecho tantos años atrás.

Aun recordaba cuando él me volvió la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Flash Back

Habíamos tenido una cita en la tarde.

Draco era muy romántico, aunque no lo demostrara en público, era dulce, atento, caballeroso, bromista y muy astuto cuando se lo proponía además de sexy y seductor.

Al llegar me había dicho que quería mostrarme algo por lo que acepte y mientras conducía fuimos charlando de nuestras clases. Junto a Luna había terminado eligiendo ser medimaga y en un futuro si lo deseaba estudiaría Leyes Mágicas, no quería estar en el ministerio aun así que simplemente hice lo que mis padres hicieron y algo que ayudara a mi propósito de salvar vidas. Pansy había decidido estudiar Moda Europea.

Era una mansión antigua, pero con pequeños detalles actuales de dos pisos. A la derecha había grandes ventanales en los dos pisos. En realidad, la casa estaba llena de ventanales que dejaban entrar muchas luces, pero a la vez no mostraban el interior de la casa al exterior. Tenia una entrada como si fuera la de un castillo, con una gran puerta de hierro forjado pero que estaba llena de detalles. Poseía un pequeño balcón frente a uno de los ventanales del segundo piso al lado izquierdo. Tanto el patio delantero como el trasero parecían tener abundancia de plantas y arbustos y para llegar a la casa habíamos pasado por un camino de piedras lisas como esas de películas donde mostraban enormes mansiones. Me había encantado la imagen de esa mansión, era una casa de princesas.

-Donde estamos?

El no contesto solo sonrió mientras tomaba mi mano y me hacía pasar, decidí esperar pues siempre me decía las cosas y si esta vez quería que esperara, esperaría.

Pensé que entraríamos a la mansión, pero nos dirigimos hacia la derecha de la mansión donde había un camino de luces de luz tenue que Draco había prendido, quedaba hermoso. Los arboles tenían pequeñas luces que se usaban para navidad, aunque están tenían un tono dorado, mientras que algunos de los gajos de los arboles sostenían linternas flotantes.

Al llegar pude ver como había un lago, era más grande de lo debido para una casa, pero aquí quedaba perfecto, este era largo por lo que distorsionaba mucho la forma familiar circular. A la mitad tenía un hermoso puente de madera, todo el lago ahora tenía una hermosa vista pues era el punto exacto del atardecer. Había un pequeño bote color blanco con pequeñas linternas chinas del mismo tono dorado que las luces colgando y el piso de él estaba con pétalos de rosas blancas, sonreí mientras Draco me ayudaba a subir después de él.

Fui mirando a mi alrededor mientras Draco movía el barco hasta que paro en medio del lago, el cielo estaba muy hermoso, se podía ver todo el crepúsculo a un lado y del otro donde empezaba a notarse el brillo de las estrellas.

No me di cuenta que paramos hasta que oí mi nombre.

-Hermione, te amo, me has salvado de mucho y me has enseñado un mundo nuevo que no quise aprender antes por rencor. Prometo jamás hacerte llorar, y limpiar tus lagrimas si no puedo evitarlas, además de romperle la cara a quien te hizo llorar. - me dijo con su hermosa sonrisa y se arrodillaba- ¿Eres mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, mi novia, mi amante y si me lo concedes, serías mi prometida?

Cuando termino sentí las lágrimas caer por mi rostro, era increíble, estaba muy emocionada y feliz

\- sí, si acepto- dije antes de tirarme a abrazarlo y besarlo hasta cansarme.

Fin Flash Back

Sonreí mientras me miraba al espejo recordando mi boda, un momento mágico.

Flash Back

Hacían cinco meses que Draco me había pedido ser su esposa, además de decirme que la hermosa mansión era nuestra donde nosotros viviríamos.

Cuando os reunimos los seis a pasar la tarde del sábado descubrí que las chicas también estaban prometidas, cosa que nos alegró mucho pues ellas eran mis hermanas al igual que los chicos. Me habían ayudado, aceptado y siempre estuvieron conmigo. Además, las tres no teníamos a nuestros padres con nosotros lo que nos unía aún más, mientras que los chicos eran muy protectores y muy caballerosos.

Habíamos decidido por idea de Luna hacer una boda triple pues así Narcissa, que era como nuestra madre sería la dama de honor y Lucius un padre muy orgulloso sería el padrino de los chicos que también estaban solos. Teddy que junto a Andrómeda habían sido aceptados por la familia Black y ahora vivían junto a Lucius y Narcissa ya que había descubierto que Harry había renegado de su invitación a ser el padrino de Teddy por lo que ellos estaban solos y de ese modo los cuatro juntos serían más felices, en fin, Teddy sería nuestro paje, el que llevaría nuestros anillos. Todo estaba perfecto pues eran las personas más importantes de nuestras vidas además sería una boda intima.

Habíamos decidido usar vestidos cortos cada uno de nuestra personalidad.

Luna había elegido un hermoso vestido que dejaba a la vista toda su inocencia y gracia. Era blanco, un poco más abajo que las rodillas, de corte princesa, con el cuello al aire, además poseía un top de encajes bordados. Tenía dos escotes, el de encaje chantilly tenía un estilo barco con mangas francesas mientras que el escote de abajo era en forma corazón lo que dejaba un toque muy tierno, la falda era amplia y en la cintura era entallado. Parecía una princesa, su peinado consistía en un semi recogido, donde se podían apreciar sus bucles naturales, y en la unión del cabello recogido tenía el tocado de pedrería pues el broche estaba dentro del peinado. Su maquillaje era suave, pues habíamos decidido atraer la atención a sus ojos por lo que elegimos un color negro de delineador para usar arriba y abajo y un esfumado de azules, aunque siempre pujando para tonos suaves, y sus labios con un suave rosa y brillo labial. Y sus tacones eran blancos forrados de encaje sutiles con un tacón aguja, pero un poco más gruesos también blancos.

Pansy iba como solo una chica slytherin podía ir, había elegido un modelo que resaltaba sus enseñamientos de sangre pura, o sea elegante, recto, pero a la vez mostraba trazos de lo que empezaba a amar, el mundo muggle.

Poseía un escote recto que iba de hombro a hombro, aunque en la espalda se abría hasta cintura y era preso por dos moños en diferentes alturas dándole un toque de inocencia. Este escote era muy elegante, sencillo y bastante discreto. Su vestido era hecho todo de seda Charmeuse por lo que parecía brillar tenuemente, en la cintura tenia una cinta blanca de un grosor no mayor a cuatro dedos que resaltaban su estrecha cintura y de ahí el vestido se abría levemente cayendo de forma grácil y circular hasta sus rodillas con una capa de chiffon de seda que le daba una sensación de movimiento sutil y enigmático. Al final de la falta tenía otra cinta blanca igual que el de la cintura.

Era una autentica princesa Slytherin con su belleza sutil y elegancia. Su cabello lo había prendido todo en un moño que parecía todo entrecruzado formando una especie de flores, con pequeños broches de piedritas esparcidos por el moño. De maquillaje habíamos resaltado sus ojos verdes con delineador negro y lápiz negro y con un juego de sombras marrones y doradas que resaltaban su tono de piel y dejaba ver aun mas bella la mirada penetrante que ella tenia mientras que en los labios había optado por un labial mate rosado unos tonos mas oscuros que su piel que los hacían ver gruesos y carnosos. Y sus tacones eran grises claros con pequeñas piedras preciosas que, aunque le daban un detalle no llamaban mucho la atención y de punta aguja, pero este era de oro.

Ya mi vestido era uno tradicional muggle, aunque también era hasta un poco más debajo de las rodillas. El escote era corazón, aunque tenía un escote superpuesto de red ilusión con un estilo de camisa femenina y pequeñas mangas dándole un toque reservado y más mágico. Todo el vestido tenia una tela superpuesta en el propio vestido que abajo era de satén blanco y su tela superpuesta era hecha de alencón sin ningún diseño que le daba un brillo mas concentrado al vestido gracias a la tela de abajo

Era ajustado en la cintura ya que las chicas querían que resaltara mi estrecha cintura y desde ahí la falda se abría en un corte Línea A, pero con un final asimétrico siendo la parte delantera un poco mas corta que la anterior. Y la tela superpuesta iba unos centímetros más debajo de la de la falda de satén. Mi peinado era un coque en lo alto de la cabeza con broches circulares de diamantes debajo de él. Tenia un pequeño cerquillo que se unía al coque para el lado derecho dándome un toque mas actual al vestido y mas muggle ya que los mágicos eran muy estrictos en toda la vestimenta, maquillaje y peinado. Mis tacones eran blancos teniendo como único detalle un pequeño moño en el lado de afuera que era discreto. El tacón era un poco mas grueso que el de Pansy, pero más fino que el de Luna.

Mi maquillaje era similar al de las chicas, ya que resaltaba mis ojos, con lápiz y delineador negro y un sombreado que iniciaba en el interior del ojo claro y pasaba a un marrón más dorado que terminaba siendo negro y así resaltaba mis ojos chocolate ya que como estaba extasiada de felicidad estos brillaban, un leve rubor en las mejillas y un labial suave rosado que apenas daba una apariencia de volumen en mis labios.

Había salido todo excelente con solo nuestros familiares y amigos mientras que la recepción era en la casa de los Malfoy en Italia por lo que había sido todo muy elegante, pero a la vez tranquilo y muy alegre.

Fin Flash Back

Tras terminar de arreglarme decidí ir al cuarto conjunto para despertar a mis príncipes, Scorpion y el pequeño Orión. Había descubierto que estaba embarazada poco después de volver de la luna de miel por lo que habíamos estados todos muy felices y ansiosos.

A los nueve meses nació mi primer príncipe plateado, Scorpion Hyperión Malfoy Maceri Black Athens, quien era idéntico a Draco, con su cabello liso y rubio y sus grandes ojos grises como el mercurio aunque todos decían que la sonrisa era como la mía además el poseía un pequeño hoyuelo en su mejilla, algo que su pequeño hermano, el cual tenia dos años menos que él había heredado también, solo que Orión Lucius Malfoy Maceri Black Athens tenia el cabello rubio con pequeños bucles lo que le daba una tierna apariencia angelical y sus ojos eran de un marrón claro con tonos grises, aunque en lo demás era igual a su padre y hermano.

Flash Back

Habían pasado casi cinco años desde que nos habíamos reencontrado en el nuevo inicio de mi vida y ahora me encontraba en el cuarto del hospital sosteniendo a mi pequeño milagro, nuestro hijo fruto del gran amor que nos teníamos Draco y yo.

Todos estábamos muy felices y mas al descubrir que tanto Luna como Pansy habían quedado embarazadas por lo que nuestros hijos estarían juntos en toda su infancia y con suerte en la vida entera. Todos habíamos tenido infancias solitarias, teniendo que muchas veces jugar y divertirnos solos, pero eso no ocurriría con nuestros hijos. Ellos tendrían una gran familia con abuelos, tíos y primos con los cuales divertirse mucho.

Lucius y Narcissa estaban radiantes y ansiosos por sus nietos, aunque el primero era mas reservado. Pansy se encontraba en la habitación contigua con su pequeño Adrien Alessandro Zabini Parkinson quien era una mezcla perfecta de sus padres mientras que Luna, quien esperaba gemelos aun esperaba por su momento.

Pronto la puerta de mi habitación se abrió y por ahí entro el amor de mi vida con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos que llamo totalmente mi atención. En silencio, pero con una gran sonrisa se aproximo de mi y me lo deposito en mis brazos abiertos con ansiedad mientras se sentaba en la cama a mi lado y me abrazaba mientras yo miraba a mi pequeño milagro. No había notado las lagrimas en mis ojos hasta que Draco con infinita dulzura las había secado de mi mejilla para después besar la frente de nuestro bebe y darme un beso en los labios diciéndome las palabras que más amaba.

-Te amo. Gracias por darme una familia

Fin Flash Back

Sonreí al ver a mis dos angelitos durmiendo juntos ya con sus ropitas, ellos eran muy unidos y el nacimiento de Orión fue un milagro al igual que con Scorpion. Siempre intentamos que no hubiera diferencias en el trato para que ninguno estuviera solo. Fue difícil al inicio ya que Orión era recién nacido y necesitaba mucha atención, pero habíamos logrado estar con Scorpion y más importante aún unirlo en todos nuestros planes por lo que ahora Scorpion de 5 años era muy protector con Orión de 3 el cual tenia a Scorpion como su modelo a seguir y a Draco como su héroe. Amaba a nuestra familia y a pesar de todo el dolor que pasamos no cambiaria nada de lo ocurrido pues valía la pena haber pasado por todo eso para estar aquí.


	2. Capitulo Final

Pronto nos encontramos en el antiguo despacho de la directora, donde habíamos pedido permiso para llegar. Esta nos había recibido con enorme alegría y feliz de vernos tan felices. Solo esperábamos que tanto Pansy y Blaise llegaran junto a Luna y Theo.

Los niños se encontraban mirando los cuadros que los miraban con seguridad mientras Draco hablaba con el Profesor Snape.

Ellos estaban bastante felices de ver el castillo por primera vez que ni se quejaron de usar los pequeños trajes que su tía Pansy había creado especialmente para ellos.

Scorpion iba con un traje negro hecho a medida pero moldeable, no tan formal como el de los adultos, y con una corbata verde slytherin mientras que Orión, con un traje negro y camisa blanca del mismo modo que el de su hermano usaba una corbata roja Gryffindor, era una especie de broma de Pansy quien había elegido las corbatas de acuerdo a la personalidad de mis pequeños, pero a mí me gustaban. Representaba bien nuestras diferencias y aceptación hacia las demás casas.

Draco iba con un traje negro también y camisa blanca, aunque su corbata era plateada resaltando sus hermosos ojos.

Pansy había querido que las tres simbolizáramos nuestras casas en Hogwarts por lo que termine usando un vestido rojo sangre con brillos y largo hasta el suelo con una pequeña cola y entallado a mi figura mostrando mis curvas como había casi ordenado Pansy que debía ser, además solo uno de los brazos llevaba una manga larga, la cual casualmente tapaba la apenas notable marca que me había dejado Bellatrix al escribir sangre sucia, no por vergüenza sino por el hecho de que no quería responder preguntas sino disfrutar de esta noche con mis amigos, sobrinos, mi esposo e hijos. El otro brazo y hombro quedaban al descubierto y en mi muñeca tenia una pulsera de plata con pequeños dijes que simbolizaban a mi familia, un corazón con dos minúsculas piedras una esmeralda y un rubí, un escorpión por Scorpion y un perro por Orión, además de un dragón por Draco. En el cabello había hecho un semi recogido de frente y arreglado todos mis rulos para que estuvieran ordenadamente desordenados dando un toque de libertad. Y por último usaba unos tacones negros con tacón aguja el cual tenía pequeñas piedras decorando esa parte. Con el tiempo había aprendido a utilizar tacones y dar mayor importancia a mi imagen, y aunque fue mas por mi nueva conocida descendencia con el tiempo me empecé a acostumbrar. De maquillaje era uno sutil y simples de noche para que pareciera natural.

\- ¡Scorp! ¡Orión! - dijeron dos voces similares y al voltearme note como Luna y Theo aparecían por la chimenea y quienes habían gritado fueron sus dos pequeños gemelos Lorcan Theodore y Lysander Matteo que tenían la misma edad que Scorpion, o sea 5 años. Eran dos niños gemelos con unos grandes ojos azules como los de Luna mientras que su cabello era un castaño claro similar al de Theo. Eran fantasiosos como Luna y su típica inocencia con los animales que nadie conocía, pero a la vez tranquilos que amaban leer como Theo.

Luna estaba totalmente hermosa, con su vestido de sirena, aunque no tan ajustado con un escote asimétrico dejando a la vista sus hombros, ya que el vestido se unía hacia atrás solo en uno de sus lados. Este abajo del busto tenía un grueso cinturón color plateado que realzaba su estrecha cintura y después seguía azul como en la parte de arriba del escote. Su vestido era una clara simbolización a su pertenencia a Ravenclaw. Su cabello lo había trenzado y unido hacia atrás dejando un sutil cerquillo para que se viera su rostro, el cual al igual que el mío tenia un sutil y simple maquillaje. De complementos tenía unos pendientes algo grandes de plata con pequeños diamantes y un brazalete como el mío solo que el de ella poseía los dijes que representaban a su familia. Y sus tacones eran aguja totalmente negros, pero tenían una correa en el tobillo.

Lorcan y Lysander tenían trajes grises similares a los de Scorpion y Orión solo que sus corbatas variaban a plateadas las dos, dejando ver el plateado de las casas de Slytherin y Ravenclaw. Era un juego de colores entre el traje gris oscuro y sus corbatas plateadas, pero habían quedado monísimos. Y Theo utilizaba un traje del mismo gris que los chicos solo que un tono mas oscuro y su corbata era negra simplemente.

Antes de que pudiera saludar a Theo y Luna la chimenea se encendió nuevamente y por esta aparecieron Pansy con su vestido verde brillante, de la misma tela que el mío, el cual tenía una abertura en su pierna izquierda desde su muslo hasta el suelo y tenía un escote de corazón sin mangas. Portaba el mismo brazalete que nosotras ya que ellos fueron un regalo especial de Lucius y Narcissa cuando nos casamos. Ella utilizaba unos tacones aguja plateados que tenía todo un detalle en tiras plateadas.

Su cabello lo había dejado suelto y natural con su color negro brillante solo haciendo un simple retorcido adelante y su maquillaje era sutil y elegante, al igual que el nuestro, aunque portaba un labial rojo. Estaba totalmente deslumbrante y más que nunca parecía una autentica princesa slytherin con su porte altivo.

A ella le siguieron Blaise con un traje azul marino y una camisa celeste casi blanca junto a una corbata verde, él siempre había sido y siempre seria el mas alegre y extrovertido de los chicos y su pequeño hijo Adrien Alessandro Zabini Parkinson usaba un traje azul marino también y una camisa celeste casi blanca solo que su corbata era negra nomas.

Todos estábamos hermosos, y aunque era algo normal cada vez que salíamos, sabia esta vez que los chicos estaban haciendo.

Todos éramos conscientes de que al entrar tendríamos el foco de atención ya que tras la guerra todos habíamos ido al exterior y habíamos dejado Londres, un lugar donde los chicos sufrían odio y rencor. Además, era inevitable que yo viera a Harry y los Weasley, aunque no sabía que había sido de ellos por lo que ellos querían darme su apoyo y demostrarles que yo no los necesitaba. Y estoy de acuerdo con eso en realidad, solo que no quisiera una confrontación en medio del baile que era un homenaje a los caídos y menos con mis hijos presentes.

Pero eso era inevitable y lo descubrí así que se abrieron las puertas del comedor de Hogwarts donde iba ser el baile. Este estaba decorado con flores y daba una sensación cálida, pero a la vez de frescura, típica de la primavera. También estaban a un lado en la pared fotos de todos los caídos, en diferentes momentos de sus vidas.

Así que entramos todos nos miraron y como había aprendido a comportarme simplemente seguí caminando agarrada del brazo de Draco hasta llegar a nuestra mesa sintiendo todas las miradas a nuestro camino.

Pronto hubo la cena y después empezó el baile por lo que los chicos se reunieron y empezaron a jugar en nuestra mesa con uno de los juegos que Narcissa les había dado el cual Blaise había traído encogido en su bolsillo sabiendo que ellos probablemente se iban a aburrir.

-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí?, si no es la sangre sucia inservible que había desaparecido- oí una voz a mis espaldas decir, pero decidí ignorar mientras seguía charlando con Luna y Pansy ya que los chicos habían ido a traernos bebidas. Nosotras estábamos a una distancia prudente de los niños, cerca para mirarlos y estar rápidamente a sus lados si pasaba algo, pero lejos para que no escucharan la charla.

De repente sentí un fuerte jalón en mi brazo que me hizo girar y ver a las personas que no deseaba ver pero que de cierta forma sabía que era inevitable.

-Quien te crees que eres para ignorarnos? - me pregunto Ginebra, la cual estaba algo irreconocible. Llevaba un vestido dorado suave abierto enfrente hasta el ombligo, aunque no era una abertura completa sino como si hubiera tomado el vestido y hecho cortes circulares desde el escote hasta su ombligo por lo que el vestido parecía quedarle algo apretado y no le favorecía nada. Era una falda cola de sirena, pero estaba demasiado justo arriba y demasiado suelto abajo. Utilizaba un recogido total en el cabello que parecía ser muy artificial con flores de pedrería como decoración. Su maquillaje consistía en delineador fuerte en los ojos negro y una sombra marrón junto a un labial rosado con gloss. Sus tacones eran blancos, pero parecían brillar, por lo que no quedaba muy parejo con el vestido que ya brillaba y resaltaba por si solo. Su cabello pelirrojo que en la adolescencia era su mas fuerte marca ahora se veía algo opaco a pesar de parecer artificial y ya no tan pelirrojo.

-No te había reconocido con tantos cambios- dijo con voz calmada mientras la miraba a los ojos y liberaba mi brazo.

-Claro! La sonsa Granger siempre haciéndose de inocente- comento la otra persona que también no pude evitar analizar. Un habito adquirido gracias a Pansy y Narcissa. Esta llevaba su cabello en un recogido elevado en la cabeza que le daba un volumen y lo demás suelto con un lazo en el pelo color naranja claro y un moño en el costado. Su maquillaje también parecía querer resaltar sus ojos solo que poseía demasiado esfumado y delineador negro y su labial era un simple brillo en sus labios, los cuales apenas se distinguen de su tonalidad, la cual estaba mas bronceada desde la ultima vez que la había visto.

Ella utilizaba un vestido con escote recto naranja chillón y debajo del busto tenia una franja de color mas claro con diversos detalles en pedrería. La falda era asimétrica, ya que enfrente terminaba un poco mas arriba de sus rodillas y atrás iba casi hasta el sueldo y poseía una especie de falda de tul por debajo que parecía sobresalir del vestido. Sus tacones eran con correa en el tobillo y dorados brillantes.

En realidad, toda ella parecía brillante, aunque ese vestido parecía mas uno para usar en un baile de graduación no en un baile en honor a los caídos en la guerra y seguramente no para una mujer tan adulta como ella.

-En realidad no ha hecho nada de más. Ustedes la han llamado con esas palabras despreciativas utilizadas para los hijos de padres no mágicos y como sus padres son mágicos es un termino incorrecto- dijo Pansy calma mientras Luna se retiraba para ir con los niños quienes miraban todo. Además, había visto como parecía que Harry y Ron se aproximaban y pensaba terminar con esto antes de que nuestros esposos aparecieran ya que sabía que ellos tenían muchas cosas guardadas para decirles y podría salirse totalmente fuera de control.

-Que quieres decir con eso? ¿Además, que haces tú aquí? No eres mas que una asquerosa mortífaga, deberías estar en prisión o mejor aun siendo comida de los gusanos en una tumba- dijo Ginebra en un tono asqueado.

Antes que me diera cuenta avancé a ella y sin poder contenerme le di una cachetada. Estaba sumamente molesta con lo que ella había dicho.

-No te atrevas a insultarla. No eres nadie para hacerlo y no te lo permitiré. Puede que me insultes a mí, pero tengo poca paciencia y he cambiado lo suficiente como para retarte a un duelo si te atreves a insultarnos nuevamente- dije mirándola fijamente- y que no se te olvide que siempre he sido mejor que tu en utilizar la varita.

-Como te atreves…

-Que ocurre aquí? - dijo una voz masculina y al mirarlo constate que era Harry quien se veía con una imagen de alguien mucho mayor de lo que debería ser. – Hermione? ¿Eres tú?

-Ro-Ro, mira a esa sangre sucia amenazándonos. Nosotros solo vinimos a saludarla y ella y esa slytherin nos atacaron- lloriqueo Lavender a un Ron algo obeso.

-Como te atreves a atacarlas. ¿Y qué haces aquí? Este no es lugar para ti- dijo mirándome completamente y con descaro.

Antes de que pudiéramos contestar sentí una mano en mi cintura que me atraía hacia un torso masculino y fuerte que conocía muy bien.

-Lo que ella haga aquí no es de tu incumbencia, en realidad lo que ninguno de nosotros hagamos aquí es de tu incumbencia Weasley- dijo Draco con voz contenida que solo yo podía identificar la molestia en ella- pero solo para que tu pequeña cabeza pueda entenderla la directora McGonagall nos invitó personalmente a venir y solo por eso hemos aceptado venir. Así que si tienes algún problema con eso ve a hablar con ella.

Y de ese modo nos giro para que nos pudiéramos ir cuando oímos el grito de Ron y todo el bullicio a nuestro alrededor pareció silenciarse de golpe.

-Quien te crees que eres maldito mortífago de mierda. Y donde crees que te llevas a la sangre sucia de Granger. Ella me pertenece- dijo Ron enfurecido.

Antes de que pudiera prevenirlo logre frenar a Draco, pero no conté con que Theo y Blaise sacarían sus varitas y apuntaban a Ron y a Harry quien estaba junto a él mirándonos con odio.

Al mirar a Pansy ella también parecía enojada y no me sorprendió ver que ella no se movía para intentar frenar a su esposo, en realidad no sabia porque me había sorprendido la actitud de Theo y Blaise, entre todos nos habíamos vuelto muy cercanos llegando a tratarnos como hermanos entre nosotros y los chicos principalmente eran muy protectores.

-Primero que nada, comadreja. Discúlpate con Hermione- dijo Blaise

-Porque debería hacerlo? No es mas una que una zorra que se ha vendido a Malfoy por su dinero- dijo Harry y aunque sabía que no debía ser su persona favorita jamás había esperado oír eso de él.

-Retira lo dicho. Ella vale mucho más que la estúpida de tu esposa que parece querer mostrar su cuerpo para todos aquí. Sino explícame porque eso que lo llaman de vestido tiene mas aberturas que una red. - dijo Theo con voz fría

-Y no vuelvas a repetir que ella es una zorra o que Hermione te pertenece, oíste comadreja. Tu no tienes ningún derecho sobre ella y mucho menos para insultarla- completo Draco- y a ver si se te graba de una vez por todas en la cabeza que ella no es Hermione Granger. Así que has un favor a todas las personas de aquí y márchate.

\- Ella siempre será esa asquerosa sangre sucia empollona que se pasaba todo el tiempo en la biblioteca y que después lloraba en los pasillos porque nadie la quería- dijo Lavender y entonces agrego- debe ser la zorra que has pagado para engendrar a esos mocosos que tienes ahí detrás.

Sumamente molesta avance hacia ella sacando la varita que estaba escondida en mi manga y apuntándole en el cuello le susurre.

-Mira aquí. Ya me tienes cansada. Puedo aceptar que hables de mí, mismo que te repita hasta el cansancio que estas equivocada pero no te doy el derecho de hablar de mis hijos y mucho menos frente de mí. Supongo que sabrás como fui torturada en la mansión Malfoy cuando estábamos en la guerra. - Dije lo suficientemente bajo para que solo nosotros 9 escucháramos- Si no quieres que te torture peor que eso te iras con el gorila de tu esposo en este instante antes de que te haga sufrir por insultar a mis hijos. Y créeme, he aprendido mucho sobre magia en estos años. Y si posible no te vuelvas a acercar a mi o a mi familia porque te prometo que la próxima vez te maldeciré por todos los años pasados que nadie podrá reconocerte jamás. Vete.

Al alejarme note como ellos me miraban asustados y con odio y aunque parecían querer discutir decidieron hacerme caso y se marcharon a lo cual me gire y tomando en brazos a Orión mientras Draco hacia lo mismo con Scorpion me dirigí a la puerta del comedor ya que estaba cansada.

Al salir nos dirigimos todos en silencio, tanto Theo, Luna y sus gemelos como Blaise, Pansy y Adrien a la sala común de slytherin.

Al llegar los niños, inocentes y felices de estar en silencio fueron a admirar las vistas del lago negro mientras nuestros esposos nos besaban.

-Has sido increíble cariño- me susurro Draco cerca de los labios.

-Aprendí del mejor- dije sonriendo mientras le devolvía el beso.

Al separarnos notamos como todos ahora estábamos más relajados y mirándonos con las chicas decidimos contarles nuestra sorpresa.

-Necesitamos que se sienten en los sillones- dijo Pansy, pero todos sabíamos que era una orden amable.

-Chicos, vengan con sus padres un momento. - dijo Luna llamando a nuestros príncipes los cuales vinieron corriendo y se tiraron sobre sus respectivos padres mientras los abrazaban.

Eran una imagen tan tierna que lamente no tener una cámara de fotos, pero Luna como si me hubiera leído la mente saco una foto con una cámara mágica que no tenia idea de donde había sacado para después mirarnos sonriendo a lo cual me adelante y en medio de ellas miramos a nuestros hombres y dijimos a la vez.

-Estamos embarazadas. - y rápidamente fuimos rodeadas cada uno con muchos abrazos.

Sentí los brazos de mis hijos en mis piernas y con una mano en cada una de sus cabezas le devolví el beso a mi esposo. Y así todos los varones nos saludaron a lo cual tras separarnos soltamos la segunda parte de la noticia- ¡y será una chica!

Pronto los abrazos y las felicitaciones llenaron la sala común, la cual nunca había visto tanto calor y alegría en ella.

No había dicho todo lo que tenía guardado, pero ahora notaba que había eliminado a los indeseables de mi vida hace mucho tiempo. Ahora al fin había terminado una vieja página abierta de mi vida.

Era cierto que ya no era la chica de antes y no me arrepentía de ser quien era ahora. Estaba justo donde quería estar, en los brazos de mi esposo con mis dos príncipes y mi futura princesa rodeada de mi familia.


End file.
